


Reduced in a killing game

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing, Fetish content so be aware of that, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: Bit of a unique take on the killing game, but essentially everyone except Chihiro is shrunk down and has to survive in Hope's peak except their investigation becomes hampered by their size. Chihiro meanwhile, must investigate how and why his classmates were shrunk while they deal with trying not to die
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Reduced begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro, a kind and sweet student finds himself in a predicament when he wakes up in Hope's peak academy. Thus he goes to possibly search for answers..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is merely a setup chapter to get a feel for the vibe of the story

Here i stood, ready to enter this school I'd been invited to join. Hope's Peak Acdemy.

Oh I should probably introduce myself... My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. I'm 18 and known as the Ultimate Programmer.

I'm rather shy so I was very nervous about the whole thing especially what with me disguising myself in this girlish manner.

I really hope that nobody finds me out.. but enough about me. I took a deep breath and approached the school.

It towered over me and i was already really short for my age. Nervously, i opened the door and was about to enter when i got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Normally I'd have attributed it to my fear of being found out, but for whatever reason something held me back.

Then I saw it, a yellow glowing tripwire at my feet. If i had not had the foresight and bad feelings I'd have stepped on it.

Carefully manuvering over the tiny line I pondered the necessity of such a trap but suddenly my surroundings began to shift and change before my eyes. The dizziness i felt finally got to me and i collapsed on the floor. 

When i came to, i was in some kind of computer room. Said computer room had black walls making everything in the room seem way darker.

I stood up, brushed my skirt off and proceeded to investigate the room in detail. From what i could tell the computers refused to turn on though I found a note that was personally welcoming me to the academy.

I was more than a little unnerved now as i nervously left the room in search of answers. But when i left the room i heard a SLAM! as the door shut itself.

I turned around and tried the door but now it was locked. Shaking from fright, I began walking down the hallway when i heard voices coming from what looked like Hope's Peak's Gym. Hoping to find people who could give me answers I opened the door and was greeted by....

To be continued


	2. The predicament revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro opens the gym to find nothing awaiting him. Little does he know that his fellow classmates have met with a small fate. We also get a temporary perspective shift and see the attempts of Chihiro's classmates trying to get his attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter has macro fetish content, such as butt crush and vore, just a heads up

Nothing!? The gym too, was empty. I stepped inside trying to make sense of the situation. Was i really the only one here!?

I didn't know, but for some reason i thought something was off about the gym. Like there was a tiny detail i was missing.

Thinking that i began to walk around in search of whatever it was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Chihiro know that, there indeed were people in the gym. His classmates had been reduced to the size of bugs.

They had been all waiting in the gym for him to arrive. When the door opened, the ground shook as Chihiro arrived in the gym.

Huge brown sneakers stomped down as Chihiro loomed over them all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Switch Makoto

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, the Ultimate Programmer we had been waiting for.

She clearly didn't see us as she began walking around nearly crushing Sayaka, who was desperately trying to get her attention.

I was entranced, but for what reason I didn't know. The others were doing their own thing.

Hifumi had rushed out under her skirt proudly proclaiming his duty as a man to peek while a few of the others were just as entranced as i was.

It was all too much really, first we had found ourselves in this place shrunk down and now one of us, was absolutely massive.

I asked "Someone should come with me and at least try to get her attention"

Mondo seemed adamant about joining me as he said "Let's go already fucker" But just as me and the Ultimate Gang Leader were about to try, Hifumi mysteriously collapsed.

Aoi seemed determined to help as she rushed between the massive sneakers and tried to shake Hifumi awake while the rest of us came over.

Hifumi spoke slowly in a utterly devastated voice. "S-she is actually h-he" That had all of us reeling as one by one we looked up and witnessed the truth.

A bulge, clear as day stuck out from Chihiro's striped panties. The girls seemed to blush and turn away while most of the guys quickly looked away, perhaps trying not to seem like they enjoyed it

Anyway this is the part where things started to pick up. Me and Mondo went to get her- i mean his attention while the others did their own things.

I did see Yashuiro and Junko go off though. Yashuhiro had spotted a donut which seemed rather suspicious, while Junko decided to check out one of the chairs for whatever reason.

Figuring we should start, I joined Mondo in climbing up him to get his attention when i heard a loud splat.

Chihiro had sat down, seemingly squashing Junko under his ass like it was nothing.

As if that wasn't enough I heard Yashiro panic as the dainty feminine hand reached down picking up the donut. Chihiro began devouring it as me and Mondo made it to his foot.

We tried everything, from screaming to attacking his foot. Nothing happened as the hungry Chihiro devoured the donut along with the screaming Yashuiro.

This was our chance i thought as Mondo said "Fucking kidding me." Seemingly in a fit of rage he bit down on the supple leg that loomed over us.

That immediately turn Chihiro's attention to us as his eyes were filled with confusion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Chihiro

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So far nothing as i continued to search, when i suddenly saw a couple of bugs run out and go under my skirt.

I thought it was nothing as I decided to sit down and take a minute to rest. Surely there was something i was missing. 

I felt a wet splat under me as i sat down at one of the chairs and suddenly i heard the sound of something going splat.

It struck me as strange for sure but then i realized that whatever the tripwire was, had to do with this weird situation.

While i pondered this, i spotted a random donut, I didn't think i was that hungry but i found myself reaching for it and absolutely devouring it.

For whatever reason i didn't question it even though I thought it was weird.

After that quick snack, a loud bell suddenly went off, turning my attention to the gym's tv set.

The building was not only sealed off but strange tv sets and cameras appeared in every room or that's how it seemed to look anyway.

A staticky voice began to speak asking if I could hear it, when all of sudden i felt a uncomfortable pain on my foot. I looked down to see two bugs standing there.

Something was weird about these bugs. I lowered a hand and they seemingly crawled into my hand.

That didn't seem like normal bug behavior to me as i lifted the hand up to ny eye and nearly dropped the "bugs" in shock.

There, standing on my palm were two tiny humans!

My brain almost couldn't process it as I held them to my ear and asked "A-are you real?"

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask whether Junko and Yashuiro are dead, keep in mind I'll explain what happened to them in the next chapter


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Chihiro learns of his classmates and meets Monokuma for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although i did promise that I'd explain what happened to Junko, i decided that I'd have Monokuma explain it in the next chapter instead

I waited for their answer, as the taller of them suddenly spoke, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Of course we're fucking real! we were somehow shrunken. and have been trying to get your damn attention!" I nearly covered my ears, he was pretty loud for such a small person.

The shorter of the two said "Hold up Mondo, I-I'm sure he didn't mean to not notice us. I mean look at how small we are." I was about to reply when I heard him describe me as "he" I started to panic and asked "Wait how did you guys know I was a g-guy?

Both of them started to sweat as the shorter of the two spoke, clearly embarrassed. "W-well we may have had a peek." My face became entirely red when they said that as I said "W-well I guess my secret's out now. but a-anyway where is everyone else?" I was clearly trying to change the subject.

The taller or "Mondo" responded "You nearly crushed us all you big fucker! we were all over the place and i'm pretty sure you unintentionally killed two people too!" Hearing that, I started to tear up, "I-I-I killed s-someone?"

The shorter of the two responded in a soothing voice "You didn't mean it. it's not your fault. you couldn't have known about our predicament" Hearing him say that made me feel infinitely better as I wiped my tears and responded "T-thanks. anyway we should probably find everyone else"

They both nodded and for the next little bit, they pointed out where the others were introducing them along the way. After a bit, I'd met everyone except Yashuiro and Junko, the two people I'd crushed by accident. I sat down on one of the chairs holding everyone in my palm as I lifted it up to my face.

"S-so what now?" I said, Makoto, the ultimate lucky student and the one that had soothed me spoke "Maybe we should have a look around Hope's Peak? Just a thought but we could find answers if we look around"

A few others like the buff lady Sakura and Aoi were in agreement with him while Mondo was incredibly opposed to the idea yelling "You dumb idiots! we should stay here. Someone's bound to come find us here eventually."

The strange and cold Kyoko with the unknown talent seemed to be the voice of reason however as she spoke calmly "Perhaps splitting up is the best option. We'll cover more ground and can discover more if we do." I liked that idea and was onboard with exploring the school as Makoto had suggested. In the end the teams went like this:

Exploration Team:

Chihiro

Makoto

Sakura

Aoi

Gym Team:

Mondo

Kyoko

Leon

It seemed like a good plan until suddenly....I felt a tapping on my leg. Looking down, I was surprised out of my skin, Standing there was Yashuiro, somehow ok. The others seemed to be just as surprised. "Y-you're alive!?" I spouted, confused, I leaned down and placed him on my palm with the others.

Yashuiro seemed strangely out of it but I was just happy he was ok. And that was when we all heard it, a piercing alarm as the stage in the center of the game turned over revealing an incredibly bizzare sight.

A tiny black and white bear, the same size as everyone else was standing there. When he spoke, his voice was somehow loud enough that the whole gym reverberated with his voice "Welcome ladies and germs, to the killing game!


End file.
